


Date Night

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Date Night, Fluff, Gratuitous use of 'I love you', M/M, Oh and like 2 sentences worth of implied smut, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, idk how else to tag it's 5 AM and I'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Bucky makes Steve a date night





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fic numero 4 so far tonight, hope you enjoy this pure fluff!

The year was 1941. It was quiet in the apartment Steve Rogers shared with his best friend. 

Steve sat on the counter, watching as Bucky put away the dishes. 

"I don't like those double dates," Steve swung his legs back and forth like a child. 

"I know you don't," Bucky placed the forks in their correct drawer. "We gotta keep up appearances, though. Wouldn't want anyone accusing us." He walked past Steve on his way to put up some bowls, kissing his cheek lightly as he went. 

"I don't like those girls fawning all over you." Steve pouted, looking over at Bucky. "Mine's always a pity date."

"You gettin' jealous, Rogers?"

Steve just crossed his arms in reply, letting out a quiet, angry 'humph' as he watched Bucky put away the last of the plates. 

He turned around, grinning at Steve. "You're cute when you're mad." Bucky settled between his legs, resting his palms on Steve's thighs and smiling at him. "You got a kiss for me?" Steve shook his head, turning away. 

Bucky smirked and set to work kissing his neck. He mouthed at the smooth skin, licking up Steve's neck to begin nibbling at his jaw. "C'mon Stevie," he teased, "not even a little one?"

Steve turned farther away, scooting back on the counter. He was really just being stubborn now. 

Bucky wouldn't take no for an answer, knowing that Steve was just messing with him at this point. He wasn't really mad. He looped his arms around Steve's back, pulling him forward and off the counter until he was forced to wrap his arms around Bucky's neck to keep from falling. 

"Buck," Steve complained, but it fell on deaf ears. He sat Steve down on the kitchen table, smiling that cocky smile at him, his eyes shining with mischief. 

"Babyy," he whined, kissing Steve's cheek, "you know I love you."

Steve sighed, pulling Bucky closer. "Asshole," he murmured, connecting their lips. He slipped his hand into the back pocket of Bucky's pants as they kissed. 

When they broke apart, Bucky's hand lingered on Steve's face, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone.

"Love you," he whispered. 

Steve smiled, "love you too Buck." He sighed, "I just wish we could go out. Together."

"Like a date?"

Steve nodded, "I wish we could go out on dates, in public." He retracted his hand from Bucky's pocket, replacing it on his arm. "I wanna go out for a night in the town, with you on my arm."

Bucky sighed, "I do too, you know that. But-"

"We can't." Steve looked down at the space between them. "I know that too."

Bucky placed a hand under his chin, pulling his gaze up so their eyes could meet.

"But I love you," he whispered, "and there ain't nothin' that's ever gonna change that, you hear me?"

Steve yawned, then nodded. "I know Bucky."

"Good." He pressed a quick kiss to his temple before picking him up, drawing an undignified from Steve. "It's late, let's get to bed."

Steve nodded sleepily, too tired to protest, simply burying his face in the crook of Bucky's neck until he was laid down on the bed. 

Bucky crawled under the covers, holding his arms oped for Steve. He crawled over, curling into Bucky's side. 

"Goodnight," he murmured into Bucky's neck. 

"Goodnight," he kissed Steve's head before turning out the lamp, snuggling into the blankets. 

*****

About a week later, pale moonlight shone through the window as Bucky waited for Steve to come home. He had asked their friend to keep Steve occupied for an hour or so while he prepared the surprise. 

He would be home any minute, and Bucky was switching between watching the clock and the door as his leg shook with anticipation. 

Finally, he heard keys in the door. His heart pounded as he waited for Steve to walk into the apartment. The door swung open, and Steve gave him a tired smile.

"Hey Buck," he closed the door behind himself before walking over and standing on his tip toes to give Bucky a kiss. 

Bucky grinned against his lips, slipping his arms around Steve's waist and kissing him a little longer. 

The kiss was starting to escalate a little, when Bucky remembered what he had been doing all afternoon. He pulled away, "I've got a surprise for you," he smiled. 

Steve shot him a quizzical look, "a surprise?"

Bucky nodded, then stepped aside to reveal the kitchen table, complete with a wonderful meal already played and ready to eat. Candles flickered, setting the mood. 

"You made supper?" Steve looked slightly confused. "You do that every night."

"No," Bucky grinned, dragging Steve over to the table and pulling the chair out for him. Steve sat down, eyes scanning over the food. "I remember how you said you wished we could go out together, on dates and such. So I cooked and lit the cand-"

Steve grinned up at him, "you made us a date!"

Bucky nodded, sitting down on his own side of the table. "You can't go out on a date... So I brought the date to you!"

"Bucky," Steve's heart was melting right down to his toes. "That's so thoughtful of you. Thank you, so much."

"No problem," he held up his glass, "to home dates," he toasted. 

"To home dates," Steve agreed. 

Later that night, as the dishes sat in the sink, unwashed and forgotten, they laid together in bed. 

Steve traced patterns into the bare skin on Bucky's side. "Thank you again," he whispered, kissing the dark purple bruise forming just below the collar line of most of his shirts. 

"You're welcome," Bucky kissed his head. "I did it cause I love you," he smiled, and Steve smiled right back up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would make my week
> 
> (this disagrees with the 'Bucky Isn't Allowed In The Kitchen hc I have but sshhh I wrote this at 5 AM)


End file.
